Fix Me SamanthaxGabrielle
by Sherlock'sGaurdianAngel
Summary: Samantha is broken. Gabrielle is breaking. When to seemingly lost souls collide, they seem to start to fix each other. [Rated M for mature themes such as Self-harm, Rape, and Eating disorders] [Fem!Sam/Fem!Gabriel, Dean/Castiel, various other pairings.]
1. Chapter 1

**So, this story is a little bit dark at the moment, but I swear it'll get better. It's fem!Sam/fem!Gabriel..  
[WARNINGS: Self Harm, Canon character death, Verbal and Physical Abuse, Eating Disorders]  
{This is rated M for violence, and mature themes like self harm and eating disorders, not sex.} **

* * *

[SAMANTHA]

Samantha Winchester is new. She left behind Kansas in favor of California, of a new start. She still has nightmares, of the orange flames crawling up the walls of her room, of the evil laugh and yellow eyes of the man who took her mother's life. She wakes up in a cold sweat, screaming for Dean until he runs in, hugging her tightly. She'll sob into his shoulder until she falls asleep again.

Other days, she'll be fine. She'll smile, sing along with Dean's stupid Metallica cassettes, and at first glance, you would think that she's happy.  
**But then you look again. **You see the shattered look in her eyes, the scars on her wrists, and you see that she's not. But only if you look again, and most people don't.  
**She's strong. **She's still alive, isn't she? She manages to put the pills and rope down every goddammed day for _years. _She was strong, and she still is. But even the strongest tree is going to break someday.

[Fix-Me]

[GABRIELLE]

Gabrielle Novak is known for her father by everyone that matters when It comes to the social ladder. Everyone else knows her for her voice. She performs at the Roadhouse, a bar that is very popular- when It comes to old men and drunks. They tell her that she should be famous, but she likes it there. She's friends with the owner, Ellen, and the old man that sits at the bar with a whiskey every night, Bobby. She sings her heart out on that old, battered stage, giving the people in that bar a bit of her soul every night, waiting until there's nothing left.

At home, It's a different story. She fights with her brothers, screaming until she can't scream anymore. She locks herself in her room, crying, ignoring even her favorite brother, Castiel. She's taken to climbing out the window, running until she reaches the Roadhouse. Ellen won't even question her, she'll just hand her a mic and let her sing until Ellen closes up. Then she'll give her a lift home, and she'll climb back through that window and fall asleep.

* * *

**This was mainly Introducing the two main characters, and Next chapter will be Gabrielle's POV, not third person. Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello. To those of you who have followed/Favorited this story, thank you. I appreciate it. Here is chapter 2.  
The rating remains the same, but for more reasons now.  
**

* * *

[GABRIELLE]

Monday. The dreaded day of the week when everyone is in a bad mood and you're no better, staring moodily into your bowl of Froot Loops.

"Gabrielle, really. Sit up straight." You hear Michael scold, and you roll your eyes.

"No." You reply bluntly. You stand, walking towards the door. "Cas, you want a lift?" you offer, your gold eyes meeting his blue ones.

"Sure." He replies, and you smile at him. You drive to school, ready for a brand new day of _hell._

[Fix Me]

"So, your daddy know you're a fag?" You know who it is before you would recognize that taunting voice anywhere. Crowley.

"Your daddy know you're one?" Is your incredibly witty retort.

"So you're not denying it?" He jeers. You whip around and give him your best death glare.

"And neither are you, pretty boy." You say, staring him down. Eventually he shrugs and stalks away. You sigh and walk towards your next class. It's gonna be a _long _day.

[Fix Me]

You slump against your bedroom door, tears streaming down your face as you slide down to the ground.

"Gabrielle May Novak, you come out of your room _right now_!" You hear Michael scream, pounding on the door. You hold your head, trying to block out his yelling.  
You make your way towards the window, climbing out and onto the roof. That's when you see her. A girl, standing in the room in the house that no one has lived in for _years. _  
She's beautiful.  
Long brown hair, large brown eyes, a tall frame, and a gun at her temple.

"Wait!" You cry, desperate to save this unknown girl. She whips around, her wide brown eyes meeting your golden ones. "Please, I- You- _Don't!_" You cry, reaching out towards her.

"Who are you?" She asks, her voice clear as she lowers the gun. Not choked up, as if she had been crying, but crystal clear and loud.

"Gabrielle. Or Gabby, whichever." I reply softly. "You?" I ask, louder, bolder.

"Samantha. Or Sam, If you'd like." She replied, still staring at me with those large, brown eyes.

"Well, Samantha, please don't shoot yourself." I whisper, looking her in the eye. I don't know why I did it, I just know... I couldn't let her die.

"Why do you care, Gabrielle?" She asks, tilting her head to the side. "No one else does." She whispers the last part, looking at her feet.

"Because you're too beautiful to die." I reply simply, putting one foot on her window ledge. "May I come in?"

"Yes. Wouldn't want you to fall." She whispers.

"You, Samantha, are the most beautiful woman I have _ever_ seen, and I have no idea why anyone would not care." I continue, walking towards her.

"No one cares." She whispers again.

"Look, I care. So you're gonna put the fucking gun down and come to the Roadhouse with me." I whisper angrily. How, _how _could this beautiful person feel like she needed to die?

"You know Aunt Ellen?" She says, surprised.

"Yes. Now come _on!_" I hiss, pulling her towards the window.

She obliged willingly. _Ohh, Gabby, you're digging your own grave._ You think, helping Samantha down.

[Fix Me]

_If people don't like it, well it won't bother me_  
_Failure's still something I can say I've achieved_  
_I won't forget that opinion, moving on isn't easy_  
_But not doing things would be boring indeed_

_I don't have superpowers, there's no magic spell_  
_But I remain faithful for things to go well_  
_I'm not looking for miracles, at least for today_  
_I know I've got what it takes_

_I know I've got what it takes_

I finish, opening my eyes, searching the crowd for Samantha. I rush off of stage and hug her, taking her by surprise.

"That was for you." I whisper into her ear as a stand on tiptoes to wrap my arms around her neck. She pulls away and smiles at me. It's the first time I've seen her smile, and I don't want her to stop.

[Fix Me]

"Gabrielle May Novak." I whip around to see my father standing in the middle of the sitting room.

"Yes, father?" I say, playing the obedient daughter.

"That was your mother's name, May. You are exactly like her." He says, his voice husky as his eyes travel up my body.

"Father, you're drunk. Please, just go to bed." I plead, backing away from him. His hand lashes out and grabs my wrist. I try to wriggle away, sobbing now. "Please!"

I sob while he vandalizes my body, marking it with bruises when I try to escape this hell. I sob when he drags me up the stairs and throws me into my room, and I sob on the floor, holding my knees to my chest.

* * *

**Thank you. **


End file.
